


Sticky Situation

by kuroyori



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Someone give Shiki his coffee, Tsukino Demon Parade, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyori/pseuds/kuroyori
Summary: Even if it was not in this world, he is not going to let go of him ever again.





	Sticky Situation

His breaths were fast and heavy. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he zipped through the forest. His limbs felt like lead but he willed his legs to go faster. The branches slashing his cheeks drew blood at the speed he was going. But he would not stop. He could not. In his mind, one name was repeated over and over, like a chant that if said enough times would ensure their safety. If he had lived in this world longer, or if he was the actual "himself" of this world, he could be able to use his wings -- he could fly and bring them far far away. However, for now, his wings were a mere burden, adding into the resistance in the wind pulling him back.

The sky ahead flickered with the flames on torches. As he got closer, his sharp hearing caught the angered shoutings, insulting them not of their kind. They were coming.

"Please, please, please be safe. Please don't go…" Tears filling his eyes blurred route in front of him. He hastily wiped them away with his sleeves and bent forward, pressing forth for a little more. Soon enough, the trees started thinning out, opening itself to reveal a clearing. In the middle of the field stood the very person he wanted to protect so badly.

"Shiki you idiot!!" His voice pierced through the air, fighting against the howling winds of the night.

Shiki's figure twitched slightly when he heard him. The moonlight reflected on the tips on his dual horns as he turned his head slowly to face him. The moment their eyes locked into each other, he felt shivers running down his spine. Shiki's eyes looking at him were determined. Shiki was determined to face whatever that was coming for him.

He kept running, but for some reason, the distance between them was not getting smaller. His heartbeat became faster when he heard the voices getting closer. At the very next moment, flames burst through the trees into the clearing. He looked at Shiki desperately, willing him to run away from there, but Shiki merely smiled at him and mouthed a few words. How could he not understand the words that were formed on his lips when it was the words he had longed to hear all these while? His chest clenched, further restricting his breathing. Tears started pouring freely down his face this time as Shiki turned his back on him and faced the foreboding threat. Then, the flames started consuming everything in his vision. The heat prickled at his skin, burning him up, reminding him that he was too late.

 

He was too late.

 

~~~

 

“Shiki noooo-”

“Tsuba- tsk why are you like this, get off me”

Shiki was seriously confounded. Even before he had time to collate his work as the sun was starting to rise, the door to his room slammed open and a crying Tsubasa threw himself onto him. Since then, he was stuck in a literal sticky situation where Tsubasa wouldn't let go of his grip on him and stuck onto him everywhere he went.

Shiki heaved a sigh and stood up from the living room sofa abruptly, losing Tsubasa’s grip on him.

“UWAAAAA-” Tsubasa cried even louder, his arms reaching out for Shiki.

Shiki winced as hard smack landed on his shoulder. “Do. Not. Make him cry!”

Rikka had hit him with the tray he was holding as he made breakfast for them. A twinkle of amusement seeped through Rikka’s warning eyes as Shiki scowled at him.

“Why is it so noisy so early in the morning,” Dai walked into the living room freshly showered after his morning run with Rikka earlier.

“Your childhood friend here has finally lost his balls,” Shiki complained as he tried to pull his leg away from Tsubasa’s tangled grip.

Rikka shot him a look before turning to Dai “Come and sit. Breakfast is ready.” He turned to the other two, one trying to peel the other from himself while the other clinging on for his dear life. “Shiki, bring Tsubasa here. Tsubasa, Shiki isn't going anywhere. Come and sit together okay?”

Tsubasa half looked up from Shiki’s leg, slightly revealing his fear-stricken face and nodded hesitantly. He grabbed on Shiki’s clothes for leverage to get onto his feet, almost choking Shiki when his collar got pulled back and settled on clutching on Shiki’s top. Shiki sighed once again and walked to the table, pulling Tsubasa along.

Breakfast went as usual except Shiki was extra annoyed, Tsubasa’s left hand was grasping tightly on Shiki’s shirt with his breakfast barely touched, Rikka was amused underneath the facade of seriousness, and Dai was totally puzzled.

“We don't have any schedule today right?” Dai’s question was directed on the table as he munched on the last of his salad.

“Yeap, we were given the day off after yesterday’s shoot,” Rikka answered. “Ah… Dai, do you have anything planned for today?”

“Nothing actually,” Dai tilted his head to the side in question.

“I thought of visiting this new juice bar and doing some shopping afterwards, would you accompany me please?” Rikka’s eyes glimmered with hope.

Dai obviously could not say no to such a face and accepted the favour, “... Sure.”

“Great!” Rikka beamed at Dai.

Shiki sigh yet again as he stood to make his way to the sofa to read the morning papers. Almost immediately, he heard the clamoured dragging of the chair and the cling of the fork dropping to the floor as Tsubasa frantically got up and chased after him. Shiki was turned away from Tsubasa but as soon as Tsubasa was within reach, he wrapped, more like grip, his arms around Shiki’s waist and planted his face on Shiki’s back. It took Shiki by surprise as he was jolted forward from the force and he almost messed up the pages of the newspaper. Straining back, Shiki gave the top of Tsubasa’s head a smack with his hand, gaining a cry.

“He is finally being honest with his feelings; can u appreciate that a bit?” Rikka reprimanded, but Shiki knew he was actually entertained. The chair dragged softly on the floor as Rikka stood up and collected the dishes to be brought into the kitchen. The clinking of glassware echoed into the sofa area as Dai did his turn at washing the dishes that morning. 

After he was done with his duty, Dai came towards the two on the sofa and tried to talk sense to Tsubasa. “Oi Tsubasa, give Shiki a break will you?”

With his head still planted on Shiki’s back and not making eye contact, he shook his head vigorously and held onto Shiki tighter.

Dai sighed in defeat and shrugged when Shiki gave him a look.

After a while, Rikka came out from his room ready to leave the house. He came to the living room and tapped Dai’s shoulder. Dai stood up and straightened his top.

“Well, we’ll be going now,” Dai said to the two before following Rikka to the door.

“Have a safe trip,” Shiki called over. A yawn made his way out of his mouth. “ While I go catch up on some sleep.”

 

As they made their way to the station, the scene they had witnessed in their dorm kept tugging on Dai’s mind. “What was that back there…” Dai asked more to himself than to the man beside him.

“I’m not sure myself but Tsubasa had been like that since he woke up this morning,” Rikka said. “Whatever it is, I think it’s cute.”

“Ah,” Dai was suddenly hit with a memory.

“What is it?” Rikka enquired. He tilted his head sideways to look at Dai’s face deep in thought.

“The last he was like this was during his high school’s final exams. He would lock himself in his room studying all night…” Dai recalled.

“But that’s natural isn't it?” Rikka slowed down his pace to match Dai’s as he scratched the back of his head.

“Yes… But it’s Tsubasa. He is confident about his abilities…”

Rikka frowned, “Then…?”

Dai shrugged, “He was probably like that because of a vivid nightmare.”

 

Shiki said he was going to catch on some sleep, but he could not move at all. Earlier, when he was done with the papers, he settled them down on the table and got up from the sofa. He had almost forgotten about the figure clinging onto him but was harshly reminded again when his shirt was pulled down by Tsubasa’s tight clutch on him. Struggling with the first few steps, Shiki pulled himself, Tsubasa along, to his room. Once he entered the room, Shiki abruptly turned, losing Tsubasa’s grip on him. The bed creaked as Shiki pushed Tsubasa down by the shoulders to sit on his bed.

“Cut the crap Tsubasa, what’s going on with you?” Shiki questioned Tsubasa directly, both his arms on Tsubasa's shoulders. 

Tsubasa finally looked up and Shiki saw his face clearly for the first time since the morning. Tsubasa’s face was red and his eyes were puffy. 

With trembling lips, Tsubasa exclaimed, “Shiki is an idiot. Definitely an idiot!!!”

Shiki couldn't believe what he heard. Who was the idiot one again? “If I am an idiot, then leave me alone.” Shiki turned to leave and almost immediately, Tsubasa ran after him and grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him at the door of the room.

Shiki heard Tsubasa choke back on a sob, “No Shiki no… don't leave me, please. I don’t like being useless. Shiki gives me so many things, and there is nothing I can give to Shiki. When Shiki left and went on your own, I felt helpless… Shiki, please. Don't leave me behind.”

_What nonsense is he spouting out now?_ Frowning, Shiki turned and faced Tsubasa, placing his finger under Tsubasa’s chin to lift his head to gaze into his glimmering bright yellow eyes. “What are you saying?”

Tsubasa’s watery eyes looked right into Shiki's eyes for a bit, searching for something... or someone. “Darling…”

All of a sudden, Tsubasa’s face came closer and he pressed his lips onto Shiki's own. Shiki was taken aback but he didn't have time to react before Tsubasa's head slipped and landed heavily onto his shoulder. Shiki caught his body before he slid down and that's when Shiki felt Tsubasa's body temperature for the first time. He was burning up.

Panicking for a bit, Shiki placed his left arm around Tsubasa shoulders and his right arm under his knees and lifted him up onto the bed. He wrapped him under the blanket and placed his palm on Tsubasa’s forehead and indeed, it was hot to the touch. Tsubasa’s eyes were closed but his breathing was laboured, his hands that were strongly gripping on him before were now searching and he settled on gripping Shiki’s wrist on his forehead.

Shiki was about to get up to get a cold towel for Tsubasa but he was pulled again by the hand on his wrist.

“Tsubasa let go. I’ll go take some things to relief your fever,” Shiki tugged on his wrist again but gently this time.

With his eyes closed, Tsubasa merely shook his head and pulled the wrist closer to him, hugging the hand that came with it. Shiki was forced to awkwardly bend down as his hand was claimed by Tsubasa. The sensation of a pair of lips on the back of his hand caused his heart to skip a beat and that was when he gave in. Honestly, he could really use some sleep after pulling an all-nighter and all the attempts at peeling Tsubasa off him that morning was taking a toll on his energy too. Right on time, another yawn escaped from Shiki’s mouth as he felt weariness start to fall upon him. He climbed onto his bed, the mattress sinking in with his weight, as he balanced getting under the sheets while his wrist was still in Tsubasa’s grip.

Once he was settled in, with his free arm, he pulled Tsubasa’s head under his chin and Tsubasa slightly trembling figure got himself comfortable nuzzling into the crook of his neck. His warm body was a stark contrast to the cold temperature of that morning and Shiki found comfort in that.

Shiki honestly did not know what transpired that morning, but one thing for sure was that it was probably the first time that he had seen Tsubasa genuinely terrified. Shiki knew he was crap at comforting others, but he thought that he could at least try. Using his free hand, he stroked Tsubasa’s hair, hoping to calm him down. “I’m here, honey, I’m here.”

For a split second, he thought he felt Tsubasa froze, but Shiki ran his fingers through the other’s hair nonetheless, continuing until Tsubasa’s discomfort went away, and his breathing evened out into a steady pace. After a while, Tsubasa curled further into Shiki’s embrace, his warm breaths ghosting on his neck. Shiki pressed his lips faintly onto his scalp and closed his eyes. They curled around each other in a mass of tangled legs and arms holding on to one another.

As sleep washed over them, it was barely inaudible and Shiki was not sure if he heard it at all or whether it was just his mind playing games. Though half asleep, he swore he heard Tsubasa’s sharp yet soothing voice saying in a reply, 

_ “I love you too.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!! :D  
> I hope you guys enjoyed the short story! (tho I honestly dk what I was writing most of the time-)  
> I'm not sure if y'all caught the reference to the Tsukino Demon Parade / yokai ver at the start of the story but in the version, Tsubasa is a Tengu and Shiki is an Oni ! ^^  
> I just needed to get this scene out of my system since I last went to watch sqs ep2 in Nov'18 so tadaaa haha... Cheers to SQS EP2 BD released yesterday too! Can't wait to watch (and cry) again! xD
> 
> Also, I might or might not have a continuation of this story, but if I do I will link it up here too! Do keep a look out! ^^
> 
> Thank you once agaaaain! ^^


End file.
